Total Drama: Dead End
After finding out about the dreaded competition that Deus Ex Machinima forced twelve different diary holders to go through with, Chris McLean watched all the footage and was impressed. So, what would he do then? He would exploit it on television for laughs, but as a reality show. The twelve diary holders would be split into two different teams, and would compete in challenges to overall succeed and take home the million dollar cash prize for themselves. Who would win? A coward, stalker, murderer, cop, toddler, clairvoyant, lovers, kindhearted, terrorist, breeder, or vigilante? Cast Underrated Losers *Ai Mikami *Yomotsu Hirasaka *Tsubaki Kasugano *Reisuke Houjou *Karyuudo Tsukishima *Takao Hiyama Main Mechanics *Yukiteru Amano *Yuno Gasai *Minene Uryuu *Kamado Ueshita *Keigo Kurusu *Marco Ikusaba Episodes Episode One: "Look at all the pretty little trees I could blow up..." The contestants are introduced to the island. Marco and Ai's relationship begins to struggle after being put on different teams. During the challenge, it's a race around the island using whatever vehicles or mechanics they can find, or run. During it, Yuno drags along Yukiteru, Kamado assists Reisuke despite him being on the opposing team, Keigo and Minene create an alliance, and Tsubaki reads an unpleasant future for Ai, which confuses her. In the end, the Underrated Losers are the losers, and Reisuke Houjou is voted out. Episode Two: "Peek-A-Boo, Come Out Or I'll Kill You." Minene and Keigo talk about eliminating Yuno Gasai with Kamado and Marco, and they all agree due to her tough exterior, and Yuki begins to get annoyed with even her threatening her own team. Meanwhile, Takao and Karyuudo unfold a bonding period over how much they hate common society, and Tsubaki predicts bad endings for them, while Ai still tries to remain calm despite being away from Marco, and they meet behind cabins and she questions Tsubaki's predictions for her. During the challenge, they have to locate a past competitor. Main Mechanics have to locate DJ, while the Losers have to find Leshawna. Eventually, Keigo pulls strings to drive Yuno mad by separating her from Yukiteru making them both uncomfortable. Eventually, the Mechanics win another challenge, and Karyuudo is sent home. Episode Three: "Handling The Pressure." Kamado is shown to feel bad about what her alliance is doing to Yuno, and contemplates resuming in their plans, and has a conversation with Yuki but decides to stay loyal and not tell him about it, while Yuno watches and notices that within her body language that she's hiding something, and later threatens her and treats her man with a foot massage. Meanwhile, Minene also questions how trustworthy Keigo is, saying how she hates pigs and knows what he did to Yuki and Yuno in the survival game. Later, Ai and Marco get into their first argument in a while, which triggers Ai to believe that their relationship is going to be unhappy so she temporarily breaks up with him for the remainder of the competition much to his dismay. The challenge is to hunt down the other members of the team. The Losers win due to Tsubaki's predictions, and Kamado is voted off due to Keigo's manipulations in the team, thus convincing Yuno, Yuki and Marco to vote with him. Episode Four: "You'll Pay For This!" Takao remains hostile with the rest of his team, and Ai, Tsubaki and Yomotsu are unimpressed with his behavior. With Yomotsu happy about his team's success, he gets back into shape with his vigilante career in order to stop the drama in the show and to keep things civil, but his blindless makes him collide with a wall. Meanwhile, Marco is still sad over the breakup. ] Yomotsu Hirasaka is eliminated. Episode Five: No one is eliminated. Episode Six: Tsubaki Kasugano is eliminated. Episode Seven The teams merge and Keigo Kurusu is eliminated due to Minene. Episode Eight Yuno Gasai is voted off. Episode Nine: Marco is voted off. Episode Ten: Takao Hiyama is voted off. Episode Eleven: No one is voted off. Episode Twelve: Ai is eliminated. Elimination Order *Reisuke Houjou *Karyuudo Tsukishima *Kamado Ueshita *Yomotsu Hirasaka *Tsubaki Kasugano *Keigo Kurusu *Yuno Gasai *Marco Ikusaba *Takao Hiyama *Ai Mikami *''Yukiteru Amano'' *''Minene Uryuu'' Elimination Table